The Road Not Taken
by magentalicous
Summary: Kendall is sent off to a 7 day camp against his will. He knows that he will be unhappy. Especially since it's one of those "straight" camps. How do they expect to MAKE him straight? Barely there for 5 minutes and he's already miserable. This will be the hardest week of his life but thankfully there is a brunette that will ease the pain. AU (I guess) Kogan a bit of Jarlos
1. Left In The Dust

**So I should be updating "We Are" but a couple days ago I got this idea in my head. What if I did something from Kendall's point of view? What if he was sent to one of those sucky camps that try to make kids hetero again? I know it's not an original idea but I really like it. And of course he'll meet someone pretty cool there too. *cough cough* **

**Logan : )**

**Let me know what you think! Oh and I chose "The Road Not Taken" as the title because it's one of my favorite Robert Frost poems. Frost is a beast! Lol I was so bummed when I didn't get to use him as the subject of my senior AP English essay. Oh well, guess he can give me inspiration now ; )**

**I'm also doing research to make things as real as possible.**

**BLEEP. BLAP. BLOOP. ****I don't own these sexy men haha.**

**Enjoy...OR ELSE! Lol just kidding ^_^**

* * *

Kendall had barely been here five minutes and he was already miserable. How was this place even legal? He glanced down at the brochure his parents had handed him when they first got in the car hours ago. _A Straighter Road _was its title_. _Kendall desperately wanted to rip the damn thing in half and throw it out the backseat window. He didn't belong here. It's not like he killed someone. Honestly, he didn't regret what he did. But who knew his parents would be so distraught over accidently walking in on Kendall and his boyfriend kissing. Who knew they would be distraught enough to consider sending him here.

He read the brochure and sneered. _Welcome to A Straighter Road! A safe place where boys and girls can find a way to make their unnatural feelings for the same gender dissipate. Teenagers will engage in various activities that will construct them into living a better lifestyle, one that their family can smile upon. Every camper will be paired with a camper of the opposite sex. This will give them a chance to form a bond with the right gender. We encourage parents to let their children stay at least seven days but if needed a longer period of time can be arranged. _

Kendall stopped reading after that. He couldn't take anymore; he wondered what sort of "activities" he and whoever else he met would get into. And the worst part of it all was that he wasn't allowed to see or speak to Tristan again. Both of their parents freaked out. None of them knew that the two had been dating. Not even the people at school. Tristan and Kendall didn't want to tell anybody. And they had good reason too.

Kendall could pinpoint the exact moment when he knew he was gay. It was five months ago, sophomore year. He was at his locker removing his Algebra II book. As he shut it closed he looked across the hallway and his heart dropped, he was breathless. There he was. Tristan Day. The guy who made his heart stop. Kendall didn't really pay attention to jocks but Tristan was the exception. It was Tristan's first day and he was the gossip all over school. Apparently he played soccer so well that when he transferred he was immediately placed on the team.

That little tidbit intrigued Kendall. And he wanted to know more. He made it his mission to befriend Tristan. It started off innocent at first. All Kendall wanted to do was be close to him. But with each moment they spent together Kendall's heart grew fonder of this varsity soccer player. It started off with just a few nudges against the shoulder or claps on the back when Kendall congratulated him for scoring the winning goal. But gradually these minuscule touches gravitated into something else. Nudges turned into Kendall shamelessly pressing against Tristan's forearm and claps on the back transformed into a hand wrapped around the waist. Much to Kendall's surprise Tristan began to catch on to his gestures and began returning said gestures.

They were sitting on Kendall's living room couch after one of their many secret dates. Just as the kiss became heated his parents walked in. They had been so careful up until that moment. Mrs. Knight's scream was what broke them apart. Mr. Knight roughly grabbed Tristan and threw him out the house. And Kendall never saw Tristan after that. His parents grounded him to his room for a week; they took his phone and laptop in an effort to cut off any communication with Tristan. Kendall considered this one of the lowest moments in his life. He for the first time cared so deep for a person and his parents refused to let him see that individual.

Tristan was the only person that made Kendall genuinely happy. None of the girls Kendall dated ever made him feel up to par with how Kendall felt by just simply holding Tristan's hand.

Kendall didn't want to dwell on the number of nights he cried himself to sleep. If only he could talk to Tristan one final time. He at least wanted some type of closure. Whether or not Tristan's parents sent him to a camp too Kendall didn't know. When the Knights finally let Kendall return to school Tristan was gone. He had transferred again. Kendall began to wonder if his wonderful boyfriend had been a figment of his imagination.

Once school let out his parents packed up most of his things and off they were to _A Straighter Road. _BEST SUMMER EVER.

* * *

A hard, insistent knock on the window shook Kendall of his reverie.

"Come on Kendall. It's time to go." His father glared it him. Kendall had grown accustomed to that look over the past months. That didn't mean that it hurt any less however. After walking in on Kendall and Tristan's display of affection his father turned cold. They nearly stopped talking all together. In a way Kendall could understand his father's coldness. He was the only boy in the family. All Mr. Knight's siblings had daughters, Mrs. Knight too. He only had one son and he turned out to be gay. That had to hurt any parent he thought. But Kendall couldn't help that he liked guys. It felt natural to him, like breathing.

His mother was not nearly as horrible as his father. She just looked hugely disappointed. Their relationship became strained and they rarely spoke to one another. She had this sad look in her eyes as she looked at Kendall through the window. She didn't what him here anymore than he did but she wouldn't go against the wishes of his father. "Come Sweetie. It won't be that bad", she encouraged.

Kendall sighed. He was aware he couldn't stay in the car forever. He slowly opened the car door and stepped out. His Vans hit the dirt road and a sudden fear caught hold of him. What if he was stuck here forever? Kendall already knew that there was no possible way to turn him straight. The first time he felt Tristan's lips on his confirmed that. He would never go back.

He closed the car door and looked his father squarely in the eye. "I don't belong here. There's nothing wrong with me." Quickly his dad grew red in the face and raised his hand as if to strike Kendall. It wouldn't be the first time.

Kendall's mom grabbed onto Mr. Knight's wrist and eventually he lowered his hand. "Get your things boy. Your mother and I have a long drive home. We'd like to get back before its dark." Kendall couldn't recall the last time his father actually called him "son". 'Boy' was usually how his father addressed him nowadays.

The trunk popped open and Kendall grabbed his suitcase. _Well here goes nothing..._

His mom gave him a hug goodbye, her eyes brimming with tears. "I love you Sweetie. Call me whenever you get a chance." She knew not to say "call us"- his father wouldn't want to speak to him.

"I will." That was all Kendall could say at the moment. His eyes were beginning to burn and the back of his throat felt weird. He was all to familiar with this feeling. He worried the guitar pick in his jeans pocket. It was all he could do to prevent the tears from falling.

He watched his parents get back in their car and drive away, all that was left was a huge dust cloud. Painstakingly slow Kendall turned to fully take in what would be his new home for hopefully only one week.

In the center of it all was a large two story wooden cabin. There were six other smaller yet similar in appearance cabins. Three on the left, another three on the right. That must be where they would sleep. Farther off in the distance, although obscured a bit by the main cabin he saw a garden and wishing well. And directly behind that seemed to be a forest. Kendall glanced back to where his parent's car once was and contemplated whether or not to just walk that dirt road until he found civilization again. He didn't know how long it would take but he was sure it would be better than staying here for seven days.

But that would only make his father more upset with him. Kendall put one foot in front of the other and strolled to the house. After he turned to close the door behind him he acknowledged that teenagers similar to his age had their eyes trained on him.

"...Hi, I'm Kendall Knight" he said nervously.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what ya think : )**

**Reviews make me smile!**

**p.s. an update for We Are will prob. be up Sunday when I get back from my mum's house.**

**p.p.s I had "In Case" by Demi on repeat while I was editing. Man I love that song! It's so beautiful. Anyone else in love with it?**


	2. Meeting the Others

**I was surprised with all the views and stuff from this story. I'm glad you like it!**

**This chapter will introduce all the other 'campers' as well as who they will be rooming with.**

**I bet you can already guess who Kendall's roommate is ^_^**

**Bleep. blap. Bloop. ****I do not own BTR. Besides owning a person would be weird :p**

**Enjoy Rushers! Don't hesitate to ****tell me what you think! You can on tumblr too. I check that more : )**

* * *

Silence. Complete silence.

Kendall could vaguely remember the last time he had been greeted with such an abundant lack of sound. It was elementary school and he had forgotten the line in his play. Everyone starred, waiting for him to continue. But the dialogue had completely slipped his mind. Finally his teacher came to the rescue, urging the students to continue on without him.

But this was a different kind of silence. In grade school it had been embarrassing. This was just plain awkward.

_At least I remembered to say something this time..._

Kendall looked down at his sneakers. This was going to be a painfully long week.

Someone cleared their throat and Kendall looked up. It was a man. Probably the one in charge, he had on a fancy black suit along with a black tie to match. Even his onyx handkerchief was the same shade of the rest of his ensemble. He had an air about him that completely screamed that he ran things. When Kendall finally met his gaze the unnamed man pointed to his right, suggesting that he stand over there. Kendall's eyes trailed in that direction and noticed six seats. He noticed that two of them were empty. All the other occupied seats on that side were taken by males Kendall had never met before. They all looked uncomfortable. One brunette was absentmindedly finger combing his hair, another was holding on to a black helmet for dear life. The rest of them tried to hide their discomfort in other various ways.

Kendall quickly shuffled to the seat that the unnamed man had pointed as his. He sat down at the end of the row, feeling uncomfortable. It reminded him of lunch time at school. He hated sitting at the end of the lunch table. It made him feel exposed. There was no one there on his right side to keep him safe. Hopefully whoever belonged in the last seat would arrive soon.

Once Kendall took a seat the man in all black spoke. "Hello children." Kendall rolled his eyes, he wasn't a kid. "I am Dr. Daft. You all know why you are here for this retreat. Either you took it upon yourself to come here or you parents gave you a gentle push. I and the rest of my colleagues have been specially trained to help you with your..._problem_. First you will all introduce yourselves and announce in this safe place exactly what your problem is. Afterward, you will be paired up with a partner opposite of you." Kendall looked across the room to finally notice that there were six other chairs that were taken by girls. He inwardly groaned. This wasn't going to be fun.

After a dramatic pause for effect Dr. Daft continued. After being paired you will spend the rest of the day getting to know your roommate. I would wait for the final male to come but that would put us off schedule. So let's begin with introductions. We will alternate between male and female. You may go first." Dr. Daft pointed directly at Kendall for the second time today. He barely knew the man but already Kendall was beginning to develop dislike for him.

Every eye turned to stare at him. A paralyzing fear crept into Kendall's being. This was the elementary school play all over again. Except the discomfort had been amplified what seemed to him a thousand times.

Kendall shakily stood up and cleared his throat. He looked around the room searching for a friendly face to encourage him. His gaze stopped on the boy with the helmet. He gave Kendall a mini thumbs up along with a smile and that was all that Kendall needed.

"Hi I'm Kendall Knight. I'm guessing that my problem is that I like guys."

Silence.

Seconds pass.

_Did I do something wrong? Should I have worded it differently?_

Kendall's thoughts were beginning to eat at him but thankfully a higher, more feminine voice spoke up.

"I'm Lucy everyone" she clasped her hands together "and I like girls that love music." She sat down.

"Hello!" The dark haired boy that smiled at Kendall earlier jumped up enthusiastically. "My name is Carlos Garcia and I love a guy that can play a mean game of hockey" he tapped his helmet twice.

"Good evening, my name's Camille. I don't think I have a problem, but apparently my parents think differently." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms before sitting down.

The brunette that previously was playing with his hair made an attempt to stand but another guy beat him to the punch. "Excuse me?" The guy said. "I'm Gage but my friends call me Guitar Dude. What type of camp is this? I thought I was at music camp."

A girl with pretty blonde hair immediately bursts into a fit of giggles. "Are you serious? Is he serious?" She looked around the room, tears began to form in her eyes, tears of laughter. "Sorry to break it to you but you're at a straight camp."

Guitar Dude stared blankly back at her "You can't be serious. I thought I was going to music camp! My parents won't be back till next week!"

The girl couldn't properly respond. She continued to laugh. After a few moments she finally took a deep breath and spoke "I'm Jo. By the way. Jo Taylor. I love to act but my parents were pissed when they found me kissing my female costar off camera. Guess that's why I'm here." She smiled brightly then took a seat.

After Gage and Jo's outbursts everyone else in the room became more relaxed. Introducing their selves to others proved not to be so scary a task.

Kendall tried his best to memorize all the names. There was a total of twelve of them, including the one guy who had yet to arrive. By time the final person went he had the names down pact:

All the girls were: Jo, Camille, Lucy, Jennifer, Alexa, and Marcy

All the guys: Carlos, James, Tanner, Gage.

Kendall pondered who the last guy would be and why he was so ridiculously late.

* * *

"Now that everyone has been introduced it is time for pairing." Dr. Daft motioned for one of his workers to come over to him. She walked hastily over and handed him a black clipboard. _He really needs to find a new color. _"Now is the time to meet your companion who you will be spending the majority of your time with over the course of this week." He begins to flip through various pages amid glancing at every teenager's face in the room. When his eyes land on Kendall's the teen begins to squirm under his gaze.

After that he begins calling out names.

"Jo and Kendall."

"Carlos and Alexa."

"James and Lucy."

"Gage and Marcy."

"Jennifer and Tanner."

Everyone begins to gather their things and close the distance between their partners.

Camille raises her hand. "What about me? Where is my _partner_?" She sneers at the word.

Just as the man clad in black was about to answer the front doors burst open. They hit the walls with a sharp _BANG!_

"Sorry Ladies and Gents for the wait, but Logan Mitchell is now here!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock, including Kendall's. This _Logan_ strode in with all the confidence in the world, as if being at a straight camp didn't distemper him at all. "WOW, this place is nice. Way better than the one upstate" he exclaimed "so what's on the agenda for the week? Campfire songs? Trust tests? Solitary confinement? Actually I hate that last one...it's so lonely" He laughed at his own joke.

Kendall smirked. Things had just gotten interesting. Very interesting.

"Did I miss the introductions?" Dr. Daft numbly nodded. "Aww that's the best part!" Logan dropped his bags at the front of the door and began to walk around the room, greeting everyone. "Hi I'm Logan" he murmured to everyone amid shaking their hand. When he got to Kendall he extended his hand, waiting for Kendall to grasp it. When he did Logan gave him a dimpled smile. "You're cute" he said low enough so that only Kendall would hear. He sent Kendall a flirty wink before walking over to Camille.

Before speaking to her he said aloud to everyone: "In case you hadn't realized by now I'm gay. Very gay. Like boobs gross me out." He chuckled then said to all the girls "No offense". Logan turned back to Camille and introduced himself. "I'm Logan. You probably already know that by now though. What's your name?"

Once he was acquainted with his partner Logan turned to the man in charge and said "What's up Doc?"

Dr. Daft tried to hide his annoyance for the short, brown haired teen but he failed. He ignored Logan's comical statement and addressed the whole group. "Now that you have your companion we will let you all settle in for the next hour or two. Afterwards everyone will meet by the wishing well for a small campfire. There you will meet your camp buddies, staff members that will be with you throughout the week to help you with the various activities you need to complete. As of now you are dismissed to get settled in. I will see you all tomorrow morning for our daily progress meeting."

After they were all given their lodge keys, the twelve teenagers split off in pairs to find their cabins. Jo and Kendall had been placed in the left side cabin that was closest to the road. He unlocked the door and sighed gratefully. _There are two beds._ He wasn't sure what to expect at this place, there were so adamant about making everyone couple off Kendall wouldn't have been surprised if they made the teens share beds.

Kendall plopped down on his twin bed. For the second time today he thought: _things are going to be interesting here. _And after that thought came an image. One of a shorter male with deep chocolate brown eyes. Kendall grinned.

* * *

**I REALLY have a pet peeve about sitting at the edge of a table lol. That's definitely got to be some type of bad luck!**

**I was considering making this from Kendall & Logan's POV. Let me know what you think. **

**Random thought: Does anyone else hate the blue raspberry flavored sour punch straws like I do? THEY ARE GROSS. Lol but that's the only snack I had to eat while typing this *shrugs***

**So what do you think of Logan? Was he too much?**

**At least Kendall has something to look forward to at camp!**

**Review for Guitar Dude?**

**Thanks a million for reading!**

**p.s. Alexa was def. in the last episode so I can use her : p CARLEXA POWER! **

**LOL okay bye ^_^**


	3. Getting to Know You

**Hey guys! I just want to thank you again for being so excited about this story. With everything that's been going on in my personal life I'm very thankful that I have this lovely distraction. **

**I'm going to apologize in advance for this ch. being so short.**

**It's mostly dialogue between Kendall and Jo. I figured he should get to know his roommate : )**

**I didn't want to add the big scene with Kendall talking to Logan for the first time at the campfire until the next ch. Sorry!**

**Bleep. Blap. Bloop. **** 'Ion even own Btr bro! (ewww my fingers burn from typing that lol)**

**Enjoy Rushers!**

* * *

Kendall Knight bounced up and down on his twin sized bed. He was waiting for Jo to finish setting up her side of the room. While he waited they made conversation.

"So where are you from Jo?"

"I actually don't live too far from here. But for the most part I stay in Hollywood. You know, for my acting. What about you Kendall?"

"Just a couple hours away. Um, can I ask you a question? A personal one?"

Jo pauses, one hand in her suitcase. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Are your parents..do your parents still talk to you after they found out? I mean do they still treat you the same?"

Jo took a moment to think as she resumed emptying out her suitcase. "My mom didn't mind at all. She's very open minded. But my dad and stepmother absolutely hated the idea of me being gay. That's why I'm here. My real mom was totally against it but when my other parents threatened to take complete custody of me she gave up. I'm not mad at her though. I wouldn't want to be stuck living with my dad and stepmom, even if it is for only one year. I would get to decide for myself when I'm eighteen."

"Wow. And I thought my situation was bad..." Kendall began to tell Jo of the relationship he developed with Tristan.

"I'm so sorry Kendall. No one should have to go through that. Did you love him?"

"I really think I could have. But our relationship was destroyed so early on I guess I'll never know now."

Jo took note of Kendall's sudden change of emotion. She saw the light in his eyes die down and the way his shoulders slumped at the mention of Tristan. She wisely decided to change the subject.

"So...what do you think about the new guy? He's pretty cute. No hetero. I think his name is Logan. And the way he was looking at you Kendall..."

Kendall couldn't help but blush. He was thankful for the change in subject but this had been unexpected. He'd been trying unsuccessfully to keep his thoughts inactive about the brunette. But every other minute he recalled Logan's rowdy entrance. That really left an impression on him. Logan was so BOLD and Kendall liked it.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jo" he replied innocently. He said this while thinking about the two words Logan had whispered to him. _You're cute..._

"Oh please! We saw him whisper into your ear. What'd he say?" Jo came to Kendall's side of their room and sat on the edge of his bed.

"He said I was cute." Kendall covered his ears, feeling that they were becoming red from embarrassment.

"Adorable!" Jo exclaimed. "you two should definitely get together. I bet that will be the only interesting thing that will happen at this place" she huffed.

"Isn't the purpose of this camp to make us straight? Me being with Logan would only make things worse for me here. They might make me stay longer and my parents will only hate me more."

"You don't think he's worth the risk? What if you were meant to come to this camp for a reason? What if that reason's Logan?"

Kendall laughed. "I didn't know you were a prophetess. Are you going to predict my future now?"

The blonde joined his laughter, filling their cabin with joyous noises. "Maybe I am a prophetess Kendall. I predict by the end of this week that you and Logan will form some type of bond together whether that is just friendship or something more."

"Is it bad that I really want to get to know Logan? I mean there's just something about him. I don't know what what I'm saying.."

"OMG you so have a crush on him! And it's okay to be speechless. Sometimes there's nothing to say. You just have to feel."

In this moment Kendall was glad he met Jo. He didn't know exactly what to expect when he first arrived. He definitely did not perceive making a friend the first day.

"Thank you Jo."

"For what Kendall?"

"Just being nice I guess. And for talking about the Logan Thing. I've never been able to talk with someone about boys before."

"Well in glad I was your first" she smiled "I hope something happens between you and Logan. And I think I can help."

"How?"

"Well, his roommate is Camille. She's pretty cute. If I can distract her then you'll have Logan all to yourself. Sound like a plan?"

"Best idea I've heard in a while. Deal."

Jo was pretty much finished packing so they left their cabin, in search of the other campers in addition to the campfire.

* * *

**Tada! How was that? **

**I think saying 'no hetero' is just as weird as 'no homo' Like I don't get why ppl say it so much. Obviously what you said isn't very straight haha. Embrace your non-straight comment!**

**Anywho...let me know what you think! I was also on the fence about making this ch from Logan's POV too. Of course that would push off their meeting at the campfire...**

**Once again thanks so much for all the feedback/views on this story. It means so much! ^_^**


	4. So, no campfire story?

**Hey lovlies! I survived my first week of college! It's so much more different than high school but I really like it. Thanks for being so patient about me updating. It's been a lot harder now that I'm in school. But I will try my best to update at least once every two weeks. I know that's not a lot but I think that's all I can manage at the moment.**

**Alas, here is chapter 4. Another reason it took me a while to update was I couldn't really figure out a way to write this chapter. So I needed a break from it. I'm going to try to update "We Are" soon as well.**

**Enjoy Rushers!**

**bLEEP. bLAP. bLOOP. ****You know the drill. I don't own BTR : )**

* * *

_So no campfire story?_:

Logan didn't bother unpacking his suitcase. Over the past year he'd grown tired of the packing/unpacking process. This certainly wasn't the first straight camp he'd been to. To be accurate it was his third. Logan didn't like reminiscing of the first time. It was too painful, so he pushed it to the back of his mind.

He glanced over to his roommate for the week, Camille, and couldn't help but laugh. She looked extremely distressed by the lack of closet space. When Logan reminded her that they in fact had to share the tiny closet this caused her to yell various profanities although they weren't directed towards him.

"This is so stupid! I knew this was going to suck but I never expected things to be like this. Seriously?! We HAVE to share a closet? Do you know how much clothing I brought?"

"Why would you bring so much knowing that its only for a week?" Logan relaxed on his pillow,placing his hands behind his head amid crossing his ankles that were wrapped in his favorite pair of boots. He might as well get comfortable, this week was going to feel like a lifetime. But he knew it would end eventually, his other two life sentences ended at some point.

"You read the pamphlet Logan. It said we could stay as long as needed. I just have a feeling that my parents left me here to rot." She frowned, not sad but annoyed.

"Well don't worry. My parents hate me. I'll probably be here with you. Unless they send me to another camp."

"You've been sent to one of these hell holes before?"

"Yes unfortunately." That's all that Logan offered her, Camille nodded and changed the subject."

"You look like a rebel Logan. Are you going to cause some havoc here? If so please let me join in."

Logan grinned. "Seems like you already know me. And I absolutely plan on stirring up things here. I really want to mess with Dr. Daft. He seems like a complete idiot. I wonder who gave him a degree. And there's that other guy here. Kendall."

"You like him don't you?" Camille raised an eyebrow.

"Too soon to tell" he smirked, "but I wouldn't mind getting to know him though. I think that's the only fun part of these things, getting to know the people that are here suffering with you."

Camille decided to ignore the part about "suffering". She would question him about that later. Logan had a story and Camille was more than willing to listen. "Maybe we should go ahead and leave. If you're lucky you can score a seat right next to him at the campfire."

"I doubt they'd allow that but it's worth a try."

* * *

The fire was a bright orangish hue. And there were several sitting logs circled around it. All the campers gathered around the inflamed logs nervous about the event that was just about to happen.

Kendall scanned his surroundings. Most of the logs designed for sitting had been taken. The logs looked as if they were specifically carved for two people to nestle close together. Kendall blanched. It's not that he didn't like Jo, he just didn't feel comfortable sitting so close to someone he barely met. Kendall and Jo found a log in close distance to them and sat down, trying unsuccessfully to keep a respectful distance away from each other.

"I'm sorry" Kendall whispered.

"It's completely fine, well it's actually not but I can't blame you for this. Hopefully this is the only uncomfortable thing we will to go through. At least for today."

Kendall only responded with a nod. He glanced at the other campers to see how they were holding up. James had one foot tapping the dirt ground repeatedly, one hand running through his hair. His partner Lucy glared at the dirt at her feet, refusing to look at anybody. The dark haired guy that still rocked his helmet looked completely at ease, maybe he just enjoyed being this close to people. All the other campers mirrored the looks and actions of James and Lucy. There was one unoccupied lot remaining. Kendall knew that it belonged to Camille and Logan. What could be taking them so long? Before his thoughts continued to run off into different unrealistic scenarios the missing two arrived.

Logan sat down, completely unfazed as if he'd done something like this before while Camille frowned and stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Logan beckoned for her to sit down and after a few attempts she finally agreed. He grinned at camille, feeling accomplished that he had gotten her to sit. Once she took a seat one of the camp managers began speaking. As the manager spoke Logan trailed his eyes to where Kendall sat. Kendall was surveying the dirt in addition to the many critters that inhabited it until he felt a force starring at him. He looked up to see Logan sending a calm,reassuring smile his way. Kendall slowly returned the smile then looked in the direction of the woman speaking.

"Welcome to the first bonding campfire of the week. At a straighter path we always have a welcoming campfire the first day and on the final day we will have a closer campfire. Our last campfire will be where you all will share amongst one another what you learned while here. My name is Miss Kelly and I am the assistant manager to Mr. Gustavo who could not be here today. I will briefly share some history of the camp with you then we will begin our first activity."

The campers remained silent but Logan managed a quick eye roll which didn't go unnoticed by Kendall. Kendall softly giggled and Logan met his gaze once again, his reassuring smile in full force.

"Camp A Straighter Path, aka ASP for short, was established five years ago by our leader William. You all know him as Dr. Daft. William had a younger brother named Peter whom he was very close to. Peter was a homosexual who constantly received ridicule for his...bad habits. Peter believed that eventually everyone would come to terms with his homosexuality. However, the exact opposite happened. He received the cold shoulder from many of his relatives and remained on the losing end of fights that he was pushed into. Eventually the isolation from his family and the dangerous encounters with those that disapproved of his orientation took a toll on his body, both mentally and physically. Peter decided to take his own life. William was the first to find him. After that painful experience William made the decision to open ASP. He wants every individual to avoid the heartache and pain Peter went through. And the only way to do this is of course taking a straighter path."

The campsite remained silent. The only noise that occurred was the rustling of the trees above the campers. Some of them looked extremely shocked by the story. While others remained immobilized by fear that the same thing could happen to them. The uncomfortable silence escalated until the point Logan couldn't bear it.

"So Miss Kelly, basically what you're saying is if we continue our life of homosexuality we are destined for physical harm and isolation from everyone we've ever known?" Logan challenged.

A bit flustered, Kelly replied "yes. Yes that's exactly what I'm saying and what the rest of the staff says as well." Her words were somewhat strong but it didn't reach her eyes.

"So no one will accept us at all?"

"That's not exactly what-"

Logan cut her off "no one will accept us _YET_ there twelve campers at this camp, eleven if I don't count myself. We're all going through the same thing. Wouldn't it be better to create a camp where people like us can bond and feel accepted rather then one that forces us to be something we can never be?"

Kelly looked dumbfounded. She began wringing her hands and shifting from side to side. She probably would have stood there forever if Dr. Daft had not come to the rescue.

"Seems like we've got one that likes to question authority. We have places for people like that." He gave logan a meaningful look.

Logan paled. He looked down at his hands, refusing to respond.

"Now that we've gotten that outburst out of the way we can continue our agenda for today. Kelly? I trust you can take over from here. I'm going to retreat to my cabin. Goodnight everyone." Daft followed the trail leading to the main cabin, where the staff slept.

"Okay everyone" Kelly's voice remained apprehensive "I'm going to hand out a ten question quiz that will place you in one of three groups: music, sports, or art. In these groups there will be four campers and one manager. The groups will be used to help you find another outlet to lean upon when you make your transition from homosexual to heterosexual. You will find out your groups tonight and classes will begin tomorrow. Also you will be given a journal to document the day's events."

Kelly went around in a circle passing out the questionnaire amid the composition notebooks.

Kendall read the ten questions carefully. Most of them were easy open-ended questions he answered within seconds. He was pretty certain he would be placed in the music group. The most drawing he'd ever done were stick figures and he wasn't really into sports. He played hockey a bit but he would rather spend time writing songs with his guitar. He wish his parents had let him bring his guitar with him. But they said he wouldn't need it where he was going. Kendall hoped Logan would be in his group.

Kelly made another circle across the campfire. After she collected the papers she began calling out names. "Alexa, Carlos, James, and Marcy: sports. Lucy, Gage, Jennifer, and Tanner: art. Kendall, Camille, Jo, and Logan: music.

Kendall would be in denial if he said his heart didn't jump when he heard that he and Logan would be in the same group. He hadn't even thought that the two would have something in common, especially not something he cherished so much.

"Wait a minute! How the hell was I not placed in music?! Not that I care..." Lucy muttered.

"You matched up more with art." Kelly simply replied, "anymore questions?"

Silence.

"Okay then I suggest you get a good night's sleep. Your caretaker will arrive in the morning at approximately nine to pick you up. Retire back to your assigned cabins and don't forget to make a journal entry for tonight." With that said Miss Kelly walked away, the remaining counselors followed.

The campers were left alone. Not wanting to be the last one by themselves the campers set off too. They trailed off in pairs.

* * *

Logan curled under the covers trying to warm his shaking limbs. He wasn't cold. Dr. Daft's words had really disturbed him. He clearly knew what he was insinuating. Logan refused to be holed up in a small space alone any time soon. The last time still haunted him. He would have to be careful with his words over the next few days. He rolled over, preparing himself for the nightmares that were sure to come. Logan only hoped that he wouldn't scream so loud to awaken Camille.

* * *

**I really try to keep my promises on updating.**

**I think this could have been better if I edited it a tad more. But that would have meant you lovely ppl would have had to wait a day or more to read.**

**But if you still liked it please let me know!**

**At least this was longer than last chapter : )**

**P.S. sorry for the typos! I typed most of this on my ipod lol.**

**Sorry for all the sad Logan stuff too. I'm just preparing you for all the stuff he will eventually tell Kendall. **


	5. WakeUp Call

**Long time no update!**

**I apologize for that. It's been a while. And a lot has happened. Carlos is engaged & has a movie! I'm so happy for him. **

**College is going pretty well for me too. I probably should've updated We Are first but oh well! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**bleep. Blap. bloop. I don't own Btr. **

* * *

Kendall didn't bother writing anything in that journal the twelve of them were given. When he and Jo got back to their cabin last night all he could think of was the look on Logan's face when Daft threatened him. He looked so vulnerable and Kendall hated that. No one should ever look like that, especially Logan.

He plopped on top of his bed at stared at the ceiling for a great part of the night, wondering what Logan has been through. He thought that he had a bad story but apparently Logan's was much worse, possibly the worst of all of them. Kendall didn't want to interrogate Logan but he did want to know his story. _Tomorrow morning. _

With that final thought Kendall rolled over, face nearly smothered by his pillow, and closed his eyes.

* * *

It would have been nice to know that all the cabins had built in speakers. It would have been equally nice if someone had notified all the campers that these speakers would blast loud music from them as well. But there wasn't only music playing, a distinct voice echoed out as well.

"Good morning campers! This is Gustavo with your wake up call at 6:30 AM. Isn't it a fine day? Have you looked outside yet? Man it's beautiful! That sunshine and those birds, wow. Come take a look and while you're at it make your way to the main cabin where we'll be serving you the most important meal of the day. Get dressed. Breakfast starts at 7 sharp. And for some motivation I'll play the latest from Demi Lovato. Get moving"

demi's latest hit starts streaming through the cabins and Logan groans. He didn't have a problem with Demi. He was pissed because of this damn wake up call. He tossed and turned all night and still felt restless this morning. He guessed that maybe he fell asleep around four so he was running on less than three hours of sleep.

He wanted to scream. It's barely the first official day of camp and he already feels broken. Normally it takes longer than this. Besides, who in the right mind wakes up this freaking early!? When logan was younger he loved waking up early. Not for cartoons however, he liked looking outside. Everything is different in the morning. The world seems to be put on pause. A few cars woosh by. The crickets chirp. And the dew on the foliage has yet to evaporate.

But that was many years ago. If Logan wants to see beautiful scenery now all he has to do is whip out his phone. logan was never the type to be obsessed with taking selfies. All The pictures on his cell have to deal with nature. Of course cell phones aren't allowed but Logan was never really one to follow the rules. It maybe cliche but some rules are meant to be broken. Life is more fun that way.

So as "Heart Attack" beats into his eardrums, Logan rolls over and covers his head with a pillow. Rules are made to be broken remember?

* * *

Kendall would never admit it to anyone but he really loved this song. It made him want to dance. On the other hand, it was way to early for this. Kendall couldn't remember the last time he woke up this early, let alone for breakfast. Honestly, if school hadn't got in the way he probably would never wake up before eleven. He wouldn't admit that to anyone either. He wouldn't want them to call him a bum like his father always did. This is before things went south for them. Of course now his father really means it.

Kendall used to love sleeping in especially on the weekends. He would wake up around eleven or twelve, shower, grab some lunch, then go outside and sit on the street corner and strum his guitar. Some hours later his father would pull up into the driveway, fast food in hand. He would walk over to Kendall and say "I don't have any change but you can take this food if you'd like. You sound pretty good keep playing." Kendall always took the bag and repeated the same words he always did "thank you sir. And I will keep playing". Mr. Knight always smiled and called Kendall a bum for being on a street corner all day. But Kendall knew that his father was always joking. At least he used to.

If he had his guitar, Kendall would have gotten up but he did not so he didn't bother moving an inch from his bed. He looked over to where jo should have been sleeping but her bed was empty and perfectly made. Perhaps she went to find the showers.

Kendall hated community style showers. They were always so awkward especially at school after everyone found out he was gay. Other guys accused him of peeping on them in the shower which he certainly was not. He had no interest in those guys, besides, that's just plain pervy. He would never do that. He mentally wished Jo the best of luck and closed his eyes. He hoped breakfast wasn't mandatory. Kendall just wanted a few more minutes to watch his eyelids. _Two more minutes..._

* * *

Logan could have stayed in bed for another hour if he wanted to but when he heard footsteps by his cabin door he decided against it. He quickly changed clothes and slid his boots back on. Normally he gels his hair back for his signature look but why bother?

He turns the knob of the door and is surprised to see a certain someone sitting on his porch steps.

"Oh hi Logan. I didn't know this was your cabin. I was just walking around."

All Logan could reply with was a plain "hi Kendall."

* * *

**Oh snap!**

**logan & Kendall are alone.**

**My. My. My. What ever could happen?**

**sorry for all the typos. I did this on my iPad. And the autocorrect was really starting to piss me off so I stopped caring. **

**Btw, I'm absolutely obsessed with The Walking Dead! I love it!**

**(That was totally random)**

**anywho, let me know what you think about this one. **

**I kinda wasn't sure how to write this so I free wrote it. Yikes!**

**lol bye Rushers. **


End file.
